Reincarnation
by Kimchi-Taco
Summary: From a sleeping under the stars to waking up with bright lights and broken bones... what happened to Jin and Mugen and where are they?   Hint:  Its a time travel thing and its rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction: Where the Fuck are we?

Reincarnation

Introduction: Where the $*& are we?

Written by: Kimchi-Taco

Date: 2 December 2011

So, I haven't written a FanFic in YEARS. I mean YEARS. So, a lot of stuff has changed in life. And I am not pretty much bored enough and had enough creative spark in my to write… something. Pretty much I need to pass some time. I had a fanfic earlier something on the lines LIKE this but, I just think this version would just be a lot better of it. Happy readin' folks. Hoper after a lot of years in-between I am not to rusty.

The trio decided to lie down for the night, actually it was more or less Fuu decided to get some sleep. Her stream of consistent stream of whimpers of her aching feet finally made the samurai's ears in pain. While the 15 year old girl was laying down to sleep, Mugen was enjoying the soft grass under his body as he stared up at the stars trying to ignore the growl in his stomach.

He heard a slight shuffle in the corner and his peripherals saw the pale and ghost like samurai, Jin and he thought to himself, "_What the fuck does that little girly see in him? He is nothing but skin and bones… not to mention a little bit of sun could do some good for fish face…_"

"Do you ever wonder what will happen at the end of all this?"

The question caught Mugen off guard for a few reasons: Jin actually talked, Jin asked a question, and Jin was expecting an answer from the mongrel Mugen and his only reply was, "Eh?"

Jin staring up at the stars explained, "What do you think we'll all do when we finally find Fuu's Sunflower Samurai. I worry about her…"

Mugen scoffed and said, "What? You finally going soft for her?" A smirk grew on his face as he added a snide remark, "You shouldn't be worried about Fuu's sorry ass. Your future is dead… killed by me."

"Hnn…" was Jin's famous response and pretty much signaled to everyone that the conversation is dead. Jin's only thought was, "_Why do I even bother try and talking to him…_"

It was supposed to be Mugen's turn to take watch and for the most of the time he is pretty solid on it. He is usually up and about pulling pranks on Fuu and Jin as they sleep or masturbating but the decision depends on his mood and if a prostitute was in range of both distance and his money. Jin was already fast asleep and Mugen looked over at him wondering why he was so tired… and slowly things began to get blurry and darker and then… it was all black.

Jin had a dream that he was floating and lights were zooming past him in front of his eyes. His first thought was, "_Did Mugen kill me while I was asleep?_"

He had opened his eyes for a moment and he heard constant beeping and a sting in his left forearm. Everything was so bright, blurry, and dizzy. He felt strange hands touching him but his arms felt too heavy to even move. People in white and blue coats were blurring past him saying odd words never heard of…_morphine_…_Ancef_… "_What is going on? Ugh… I'm just too tired…_" And he fell into the darkness again.

The second time Jin's eyes were able to open, they shot straight open. He could feel that a few of his ribs were broken and his neck pain radiated to his head. Whatever happened must have been a huge ordeal. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head and then his eyes, he still wasn't able to see anything without his glasses. But he could hear Mugen groaning in pain.

Mugen growled out, "Am I dead?"

Another voice a female's voice said, "Oh thank goodness you are awake! Jin, oh my god we were so worried about you and… oh! Oh you can't see that's why you are looking at me so confused. Here I brought you your pair…"

Jin for a second thought it was Fuu, but the voice was slightly lowered. Not quite so high pitched but even for a second he kind of hoped for a familiar face to explain what in the world happened, but instead of his glasses clarifying the situation it only confused him more, the woman that was so helpful and at his bed side was a complete stranger to him.

The woman stared at him baffled, "Jin… why are you looking at me so weird? It's me… Rainy?"

He blinked a few times and looked around him, he was on a very flat and metal bed and the walls were so dull white. It had the smell of blood mixed with chemicals that made his stomach turn. His clothing was a simple garment like a dress all most and these… silver boxes were a few places here and there.

And Mugen took the feelings right out of him, vulgar but true, "Where the fuck are we?"

Rainy glared to Mugen and grit her teeth, "Both of you are in the hospital thanks to YOU and your lack of intelligence."

Mugen probably would have argued more if it weren't for the pounding in his head and he mumbled, "Bitch I don't even know what you're talking about."

Before the girl could argue any further, the doctor interrupted the heated argument and pulled outside of the patient room to explain something about… _amnesia_.

Jin looked over at Mugen and slowly said, "You… look… like… shit."

Mugen cracked one of his eyes open and said, "Yeah well… yer lookin' like shit yourself. What the hell happened? What we do now?"

Jin gritted his teeth not because of the physical pain but because of what he is going to say next, "Stick… together… till… we… figure… it… out."


	2. Chapter 1: The Hell is Going On?

Reincarnation

Chapter 1: The $*& is Going On?

Written by: Kimchi-Taco

Date: 30 March 2013

So, I haven't written a FanFic in YEARS. I mean YEARS. So, a lot of stuff has changed in life. And I am pretty much bored enough and had enough creative spark in to write… something. Pretty much I needed to pass some time. I had a fanfic earlier something on the lines LIKE this but, I just think this version would just be a lot better of it. Happy readin' folks. Hope after a lot of years in-between I am not to rusty.

Mugen and Jin were lying in their drab hospital beds. Jin was carefully scanning and plotting a plan to escape with his broken ribs and headache…. And all Mugen could think about was one thing, "_… I need to get the fuck out of here. Small room is driving me god damn crazy!_"

Unaware of his injuries (or stupid enough to ignore it, whichever you may choose), he sits up on his bed, and slowly drags his body to the edge. His eyes scanned for an immediate exit and as soon as he saw the door, his vision became tunneled and from curiosity to like a hungry animal he was determined to meet his goal.

"Fuck this place I am outta here!" Mugen hopped from his bed… Then he was abruptly introduced to the floor.

Jin was about to shout and tell Mugen to stay still, and then he realized how Mugen's injuries weren't allowing this he scoffed, "That didn't work out to well."

Mugen was rolling pain, now realizing that he probably had broken anything or even everything from knees down but he wasn't going to let Jin win the whole battle, "Shaddup! I'll figure something out!"

And without further hesitation, Mugen's determination (again… probably a mix of stupidity) he used his hands to drag his body out the door. Another distraction was the odd string-tube thing that was connected to him under some form of tape. Mugen quickly stared at this contraption and was about to rip it off when he heard, "Oh no you don't!"

Mugen was quickly lifted back onto the bed by a rather huge female and also a pair of handcuffs linked him to the bed and he shouted angrily, "The hell is this shit?! Get it off of me!"

Without a response a woman wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants began to go on a rant, "Sir you are under arrest for Driving Under the Influence and also…"

Mugen quickly was bored of this guy's speech and said outloud, "Blah blah blah… don't care. Don't care. Just get this shit off of me!"

The woman in blue kept rambling about "_you have the right to remain silent… court of law…_" Things that Mugen had no interest in, so he didn't care. He quickly tried to escape from the metal bracelet but evidently only a key could release its hold. He realized he was literally stuck in that single bed… with a small room… with fish face.

The whole time Jin was just lying there smiling almost. In all honesty, when Jin "smiled" it would be a tiny little curve to any person that didn't know Jin would still believe he was scowling. But after many battles and many days of journey, Mugen knew he was smiling. Or maybe it was his pride that believes he is smiling.

While Mugen's rage was building a nurse sighed and said, "I have an idea to calm this guy down…"

Mugen turned to her and said, "The hell you mean…"

The nurse went over to one of these gray/blue box that was connected to his wire tube and pressed a button and almost immediately Mugen's brain turned into a mush. Mugen laid down on the bed and was swimming in his new form of high. The medical personnel crossed her arms in satisfaction until the woman in blue turned to her and said, "Oh great. Now I have to wait for the drugs to were off before I can question him…"

The nurse scowled and then said, "Well, why don't you question the victim first?"

The woman looked to Jin and sat down, "Sir, my name is Veronica Dane. I have a few question for you… but I was told from your doctor that you have amnesia… is there anything you can tell me about what happened before you came to the hospital?"

Jin ignored the question and asked, "What is today…"

"Sir I asked you…"

"What is today?"

The officer sighed and responded, "Today is Sunday…"

Jin asked for more details, "The date?"

The officer looked at Jin confused as she explains, "Today is March 31th of 2013… why on earth do you ask?"

Jin's brain went into a meltdown mode. His train of thought went from, "_No… wait… It was 1852? 1853? This can't be! This is impossible!_" His brain went on blank for a few seconds while the young lady on the side of his bed was asking a question. He was interrupted in his dreaming state when she said , "Sir? Are you alright? Do I need to get a nurse?"

Jin slowly looked at her once more and answered, "I am sorry… I wasn't paying attention."

The woman repeated, "Can you tell me anything about your car accident with this… the hell?"

The officer turned around to point Mugen as she noticed he was hitting on the nurse, only so he could give him more of this "miracle stuff."

Mugen in a low whisper, "Come on babe… just give me a little more…"

The nurse, stern in her ways stared right at him and said, "Of all the patients I've had that tried to make moves on me for the exact same reason… it ain't gunna happen."

The officer slightly disappointed in the shameless act, looks back at Jin and continued, "Can you tell me anything about the car accident?"

Jin was curtained about a few things, "_I have no idea what a car is… and I have no idea what accident she is talking about…_"

Jin answered as truthfully as he could, "I have no idea what "car" (he emphasized the world because he has never said it before) accident you are talking about. I am sorry."

Ms. Veronica Dane looked at him oddly but was satisfied with the answer and said, "Well, even if you don't have any answers. We have enough proof to lock this guy away anyways. With his alcohol percentage in the blood tests and camera's showing he was driving. We will put him away sir."

In the background you can still here Mugen trying to sway the manly nurse to give him more morphine, but she did not budge an inch.

Ms. Dane sighed and handed Jin a small white card and said, "If you do suddenly gain your memory of the incident. Please give me a call right away."

The officer turned to Mugen when another person came huffing and puffing into the hospital room with an odd tall cup in her hand as she hurriedly explained herself, "Jin! Jin! I am so… err… I guess I should be going back to call you Mr. Jin. Mr. Jin I am so sorry I was late! I should have talked to the officer first!"

Jin slowly looked over to the woman, Rainy Lee, as she calmed herself and said, "Well, the best thing we can do now is get you home as soon as possible so we can get you to relax and heal. I already talked to the Doctor and he said you'll be discharged soon."

As Ms. Rainy Lee was placing the coffee in front of Jin, he slowly took the tall cup in his hand and looked at the brew inside the cup. He noticed it was a dark brown almost black and the smell… was vaguely familiar to him. His eyes quizzical at he stared at this drink wondering what it was when he heard a soft sigh in the corner that explained, "Mr. Jin… its coffee… just the way you liked it. Black."

Jin's eyes opened a little, he heard about this new drink "coffee." A few Dutch sailors would trade and sell the coffee beans and show how it was prepared but very rarely was it presented to the common folks of Japan but for elitist of the pro-Westernization. He took a whiff of the warming coffee and slowly took a sip. It was a mix of a strong bitter with a smooth after taste. The initial taste of this drink wasn't as pleasing as he hoped it would and made him miss…, "… tea."

Jin took the drink in his hand and looked at Ms. Rainy Lee, "I appreciate the coffee you brought. But if you could I would truly enjoy some tea."

Ms. Rainy Lee responded at first with a confused look and responded, "Y-yes sir." Something was wailing for attention with an annoying ringing and Ms. Rainy moved toward her pocket and quickly and placed it to her ear and had a very attentive face. While she was listening to the phone, Jin looked over to Mugen and sigh at the mess he was making.

"Sir! You need to calm down!"

"I'll calm down as soon as you give me more of that stuff!"

Ms. Veronica Dane glared at Mugen and said in a stern voice, "Sir. I need to tell you that as soon as the doctors allows us you will be transported to prison in which you will await for a judge to determine your case…"

Mugen scoffed and knew he was in a loss battle and decided to cross his arms with a very angrily disappointed face and it didn't help when Ms. Rainy Lee asked the nurse, "Is there any way we can either move this… person to another room or move Mr. Jin?"

Of course in the background you can hear Mugen automatically assuming the defensive position while Jin laid in his bed analyzing, learning, coming up with strategies… much the same as playing chess. Right now he was at an extreme disadvantage because… he didn't know the pieces, he didn't know which piece he was (or favored), he didn't know: the rules, tricks, regulations… he would what we would call a newb of today. He didn't like to be the beginner of anything, but he had to start somewhere.

"Excuse me everyone?"

An elderly man walked up to the front of the doorway and said, "I have news for your patients. They can be discharged I just need a few signatures…"

Ms. Dane and Ms. Lee walked off to do these paperwork for discharge as Mugen and Jin once again were left in the room alone.

"Well? What now Fish Face…"

"Hn…"

"The fuck does "Hn" mean to me right now? That isn't a god damn plan!"

Mugen was angry and Jin could, for once understand, because at the moment, to his dismay, he had no plan. There wasn't a move to make. It's a matter of patience and waiting. But trying to explain that to Mugen was useless. Jin would have better luck explaining all this to a rock and get a better response then Mugen, even if there was nothing really to tell. So the best way to tell Mugen was by saying nothing at all.

Mugen knew it was a loss cause. He slumped in his bed… and waited for whatever happen to happen.

…Two Months Later…

Mugen was laying in his bed, his orange one piece suit he had half off his body, revealing his white wife beater underneath. He has gotten… friendly (friendly, I mean almost killing another man that was "top of the chain" making him the highest rank of the prison for the time being) enough with his fellow inmates. At least enough to make it well known that he wasn't afraid of beating someone's skull to oblivion if they tried anything to him. He understood that he was in a prison, much like he was in before… being "bad" hasn't changed. Being "bad" would never change. Take what you can and survive. No matter the time difference, "bad" doesn't change… just different tools and different ways… that's all. And that's what Mugen lived by.

"04211989A… you have a visitor."

Mugen's scoffed and knew exactly who it was… he has been waiting two lousy and utterly boring months for this visitor. He stretched out his tone muscles arms out in front of him, like taking a leisure nap. He got up from his bed and followed the guard towards another part of the prison. He walked past little sections, and looked at one section and paused enough just to wink at another prisoner with an evil grin. The prisoner that was sitting in a small cubicle with a female in front of him with a glass between cringed and blocked his already raccoon bruised eyes. Mugen sat down… in front of the shatter-proof glass and low and behold… was… Ms. Rainy Lee?

Mugen confused look stared at the lady, he almost completely forgot about her… and the only reason he even remembered her was because of her breast… nothing special probably on the small end but looked perky enough. She slammed her hand on the table, forcing him to look back at her eyes… she took her other hand and picked up the phone slowly… he copied… and placed one end of the phone to her ear and the other somewhat close to her mouth… he followed.

"…Mr. Jin has dropped all the charges and you will be released as soon as this phone call is over…"

Mugen scoffed and replied, "That means I'm getting out of here right? About god damn time Fish Face did SOMETHING…"

"Under OUR conditions…"

Mugen's eyes narrowed as he glared at this tiny women, this… woman… that had so much damn control of his outcomes… it was definitely not pleasing to him but he knew he was stuck in a corner, "What "conditions."

Ms. Rainy Lee sighed and responded, "I would feel much more comfortable explaining it to you… But Mr. Jin informed me to say… "she looked down at her notes and read allowed, "…that you wouldn't care anyways. You just want out so we can figure out what to do from here. So either take the deal or rot here."

Mugen let another scoff leave his lips as he responded, "…Fine. Only because I don't want to hear your annoying voice."

Ms. Rainy Lee glared back and said, "Well, you better get used to this annoying voice… but just to let you know… I can't stand your lack of intelligence… I have no idea what you are to Mr. Jin and personally I don't even care. But understand me when I say this… if anything negative, and I mean… ANYTHING negative is from you… you WILL regret it."

Before Mugen could get another sarcastic remark, she had slammed the phone and removed herself from the chair and started to walk away. Mugen let a small smile slip his lips again, mischievous and dangerous because knowing he was going to leave this hell hole. But in his mind he still wondered what the two were going to do.

So I almost thought about tossing this story to the land of "Lost Inspiration" but a mix of "THINK CREATIVE DAMN IT!" and also it was kind of nice that someone was slightly interested in the story… it motivated me to try this line one more time. Happy reads!


	3. Chapter 2: What are we Supposed to Do?

Reincarnation

Chapter 2: What are we Supposed to Do?

Written by: Kimchi-Taco

Date: 17 April 2014

First, I own nothing of Samurai Champloo. I am just a typical fan of the show that decided to have a creative fart every so rare often. Two, I am so sorry I haven't written in a long time. I want to blame it on "writer's block" but who am I kidding I was busy with life and also... A good chunk of it was laziness. But now that I have the time and temporary creative moments, here you guys go! I hope everyone enjoys! Happy reading!

1 MONTH AND 30 DAYS AGO

"Mr. Jin, your paper work has been finished and you are ready to go home." A cheerful nurse explained to Jin as she removes all of the odd strings from his body and also removing some sort of sharp needle that was under his skin.

The nurse looked over to Ms. Rainy and explained, "Just make sure you pick up his medication at the pharmacy and make sure he takes a pain killer right away. The morphine should wear off on him soon and he'll be in a lot of pain."

Jin silently followed Ms. Rainy Lee here and there… to a window, back to a chair, back to the window to retrieve a small brown bag… and then he was standing before what he was explained to as a car.

The door opened for Jin to slide into the odd shaped carriage with nothing in front to pull or push and he stared the inside confused, "Umm…"

Rainy already was sitting on the other side of the car and peered up at Jin with assurance and said, "It's alright Mr. Jin."

Jin slowly and… awkwardly, moved into this odd box and sat down on the air filled leather seats. The material squeaked against his finger tips and it just felt… expensive. He sat straight up in the car, and stayed completely still; unsure of what was happening next. From the corner of his eye he watched Ms. Rainy Lee poke and slide her finger across a flat tablet, different colors and different reactions would pop up on the top of the tablet. He continued to watch her, as she was organizing, moving, thinking, brainstorming, e-mailing, all in matter of seconds.

"Oh yes! Your medication!"

Jin stared at the white pebble that she handed to him and also the jug of water (water bottle) that was opened for him and he asked, "What is this?"

Rainy picked up the orange pill bottle and read out loud, "Vicoden. Its medicine that will allow you to reduce pain."

Jin stared at this white oval shaped pebble and said, "… how trust worthy is it?"

Rainy ran her fingers against the odd tablet again and summarized, "It's an opiate which help reduces pain…"

The moment opiate was brought up, he automatically did not trust it and he handed the pill back to Ms. Rainy Lee, "I do not want it."

Ms. Rainy sighed and said, "It will alleviate the pain."

"I can put up with pain. I do not want it… opium makes people think irrational and I do not appreciate being irrational."

Rainy tried to explain, "It isn't pure opium… it means it gives the same effect that the doctors would like from opium but…"

Jin quickly responded, "No. I don't want any of the effects of this… Vicoden."

Rainy placed the pill back in the orange jar and responded, "Yes sir."

Almost immediately a bell chimed from her tablet and immediately her jaw tightened and she was forced to explain, "We notified your fiancé of your condition, and she will be arriving back tomorrow afternoon from her…. events."

Jin looked at Rainy confused and what she meant "events" but decided it was better off to ask later as she was furiously tapping at the flat tablet, her eyes focused and almost… angry and her tone with the driver was one word, "Jin's."

About an hour later, a trip that was only supposed to be about 15 minutes, Jin exited the vehicle dizzy and nauseous. Rainy was again quickly to his side and letting him use her shoulder to walk to rest of the way.

Rainy sighed as she said, "I am so sorry Mr. Jin, but this would have been the fastest and most efficient way to get back… I didn't take your traumatic event as a factor."

Jin just nodded, but behind the blank façade and stone face Jin… his mind was going a million miles per hour of, "…_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MACHINE! HOW ARE WE MOVING?! ARE WE REALLY GOING THIS FAST? Wait… HOW FAST ARE WE GOING?! UUUGGGHHH I'M GOING TO VOMIT!"_

Of course the Jin we all know and love isn't allowed to show irrational emotions, which I am surprised hanging around Mugen it doesn't slip but a four wheeled car going at 45 miles per hour can make his brain spin.

He looked up momentarily, and for a split second the wave of nauseous returned as he stared at the tall building (and yes, this can really happen. Look up Culture Shock. Especially let's say from a person going from a "tribe" society to our society. Sadly, no exaggeration but some people handle it better… evidently it's a little too fast for Jin.). Rainy quickly wiped him down, handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth and straightened out his suite.

Rainy quickly explain, "There are security cameras, like last time, got hacked into. Luckily the paparazzi didn't catch your face so we made a case with them and they were able to remove the article…"

Jin was slightly confused as she looked him straight in the eye, "I understand you are in a lot of pain. But once we get into those elevators…" she pointed pass the glass door to a sliding door that a few people entered, "…and up to your suite, you HAVE to stand up and on your own. You must give no sign of any pain you are going through."

Jin was confused but he can see Rainy was being very intense, having her tablet to her side and her staring at Jin. He simply nodded and began to stand straight up and tall. He could feel every broken rib bone and his lungs screaming to stop. He fought against his instincts to cringe, but this type of training is nothing new to Jin. He then continued to walk in front of Rainy who was only maybe a single step behind him, quickly surfing through that odd window tablet she had. You could tell Rainy was in a rush, by the way her eyes had quickly scanned the room and slowly guiding Jin to the best direction either with her hand or by her whole body, by stepping in front of him.

Then there was a surprise, "Jin! I am so glad to see you! How are you? I heard about the terrible car accident!"

Jin looked up to a rather "rounded" man with his suite seeming to struggle to hug him as Jin responded, "Yes… umm… thank you for your concern."

Rainy quickly stepped in the way and said, "I am so sorry Mr. Jackson but Jin has a very important documents that need to be done. Can we make an appointment for a brunch or so?"

Mr. Jackson laughed and said, "Oh not to worry dear! I just happened to be around and heard about Jin's car crash. Glad you are doing okay my boy. Strong as ever."

Rainy had quickly guided Jin into the elevator and as if to avoid any other interruption. The elevator ride was silent and quiet dizzy for Jin. But in a split second he was up high on the highest floor and in a bedroom. He started to slowly curl foreward, his right arm cradling his chest in pain, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead.

Rainy quickly placed her tablet on a table nearby the door, and was able to slide herself between the door frame and Jin's left side. She gently took him step by step towards his bed, in no rush and with the least amount of pain she could.

"There we go." As she helped him lay down into this bed, and after a few grunts of protest of leaning back into his bed. He was finally able to slightly relax his muscles, but only slightly. A breathe a bit to deep or too quick would send him into a wave of pain once more.

Rainy went back to her tablet and towards a kitchen, he heard water being poured and a few clinks here and there. She returned with a tray of a clear and tall glass of water, and the dreaded small white pill and placed it near by his bed.

Rainy then continued to fly through her window as she explained, "Mr. Jin, I can not force you to take this medication. But I will tell you this. If you expect to get some sleep, you are going to need this medication."

Jin layed there in silence, mostly concentrating on his breathing and listening, but he responded with nothing.

Rainy didn't need a response but as she closed the door on her way out, "Is there anything else you need from me sir?"

Again silence for a few second, and he heard her foot tapping away further and further on the cold floors. He opened one eye that was closest to the pills and glared. He stared at the pill on the tray and for one moment... He forgot to control his breathing. The wave of pain crashed over him as he tried to maintain his breathing once more.

He thought, "_I refuse to loose this... I just have to think of something else._"

The only... Well really the only thought he had was, "_What do we do now?_"

Quickly his eyebrows furrowed and then raised in complete shock as he realized that there possibly could be no more of a "we" but now an "I"... "_No more babysitting a whiny little teenage girl... No more facing a rampaged boy's consequences and cleaning his mess... Matter of fact, he finally deserves to be, in jail with hundreds of other criminals. I can literally start all over and just be me... How I intentionally meant it to be._"

The more Jin thought about this plan, something still didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was something of the lines of "...something this good can't be true." No, that wasn't quite the whole truth of his feelings. Maybe a part but definately not the whole. It was definately amazing thought. It seemed whomever's life he is in has already stablized it for the most part.

Jin began to look around his surroundings carefully, and watching his breathing. He carefully gripped the blanket that seemed to curve to his body in a familiar warm hug. The decorations and the furniture seemed so... Futuristic to him. Almost alien like to him. Everything was minimum to his pleasure but it was border lining to empty. He had artistic paintings or pictures on the wall, but nothing that really showed who he was... Or what he was. Even though his room was obviously filled with riches, he has never felt more... More empty.

Still the question seemed to blare at him, "_...What are we supposed to do?_"


End file.
